


The Scribe Submits

by ScrapBramble (Nymphalis_antiopa)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fanart, Historical Fantasy, M/M, Male-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Male-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalis_antiopa/pseuds/ScrapBramble
Summary: Illustration : Crowley has convinced Aziraphale to take a break from his duties as a scribe.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	The Scribe Submits

One of the illustrations I drew for **A.Z. Fell's Erotica : Love and Lust Through the Ages - Volume II**.

  



End file.
